Aya Shameimaru/Kohaku's version
Like all of Kohaku's ''Touhou characters, this version of Aya has custom gameplay rather than gameplay based on the Touhou fighting games, focusing more on close-range combat instead of projectiles. She comes with three different defense options and has decent comboability, though she doesn't have a custom A.I.'' ) |Image = File:KohakuAyaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Kohaku |Downloadlink = Dr. Kohaku's Garage |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay While Aya uses all six buttons, she uses , and for the majority of her moveset; she uses the button for one of her defense options, while and are used for assists, where summons Reimu Hakurei, who performs two upward kicks, and summons Suika Ibuki, who breathes fire; is also used for one of Aya's Hypers. Like all of Kohaku's Touhou characters, Aya's gameplay is custom, not emphasizing on projectiles like Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, but rather on close-range combat, though Aya still has a few ranged attacks, as well as a Defense System which offers the player three different defense options, selectable at the start of a fight: Ex-Shield, Parry and Just Defend, with Ex-Shield working similar to Melty Blood in that must be pressed at the right time to parry an attack, though while the button can be held down, it will drain Power and won't be as effective; Parry works like it does in Street Fighter 3, where the player has to press at the right time to parry an attack; Just Defend requires the player to press at the right time to slightly parry an attack, which allows it to recover from blockstun faster and restores a small amount of Life when performed successfully. Aya's damage output is low, though this is easily made up for by her great comboability, fast attacks and agile movement, which puts a focus on rushdown gameplay and overwhelming the opponent with attacks; while her strikers also deal low damage output, they can be used to set up combos when performed at the right time. Aya's Specials have great utility and can be used to knock the opponent away, while her Hypers can be used to finish combos. Illusionary Dominance takes out more than half of the opponent's Life when it hits. Breaking News deals even more damage, though it can only be used when Ex-Shield is selected at the start of the round and Aya's Life is below 30%. Like all of Kohaku's characters, Aya has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default; though it occasionally performs combos, it usually jumps around and leaves itself open to attack, made even less challenging due to Aya's low damage output. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile varies depending on button pressed and versions: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Projectile velocity and angle vary depending on button pressed and versions: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed and versions: version: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Striker bar must be full| }} | Striker bar must be full| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Only usable if Ex-Shield is selected prior to match Life must be 300 or lower Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | Only usable if Shield is selected prior to match Negates all damage }} to keep Shield active Drains Power while Shield is kept active Automatically ends when 1000 Power has been consumed or if Aya lands from being airborne|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Only usable if respective defence option is selected prior to match Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Only usable if Just Defense is selected prior to match Negates all damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:KohakuAyapal3.png|mystia ( 's colors) |File:KohakuAyapal4.png|kohaku (Kohaku's colors) |File:KohakuAyapal5.png|utsuho (Utsuho Reiuji's colors) |File:KohakuAyapal6.png|alternate |File:KohakuAyapal7.png|fabulous |File:KohakuAyapal8.png|supert |File:KohakuAyapal9.png|TK |File:KohakuAyapal10.png|charcustom}} 'Victory quotes' Videos ST64 MUGEN Aya Shameimaru vs Momiji Inubashiri Mugen Survival Aya Shameimaru & Chaos Random Mugen Fights Episode 82 Ultra Street Touhou IV Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters made by Kohaku Category:Characters made in 2009 }}